Meaning
by Lightning Bee
Summary: "Sometimes when he's chained up like this, handcuffed and on his knees at the foot of Ichigo-sama's bed, Uryuu thinks that maybe his life wasn't always this way." Uryuu is nothing but a slave and always has been. At least that's what his master lets him believe. AU where Ichigo betrayed the Soul Society and joined Aizen. Master/Slave IchiIshi yaoi. Now a two-shot.
1. Uryuu

_**A/N: I've been dying to write something like this for ages but I'm a little bit nervous about it. I hope you all enjoy it though :) **_

_**Pairings: Ichigo/Uryuu**_

_**Summary:**** "Sometimes when he's chained up like this, handcuffed and on his knees at the foot of Ichigo-sama's bed, Uryuu thinks that maybe his life wasn't always this way." Uryuu is nothing but a slave and always has been. At least what his master lets him believe. AU where Ichigo betrayed the Soul Society and joined Aizen. IchiIshi yaoi. Master/Slave.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, consensual sex, master/slave and BDSM.**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Bleach otherwise IchiIshi would be canon. Canon I tell you!**_

* * *

Sometimes when he's chained up like this, handcuffed, naked and on his knees at the foot of Ichigo-sama's bed for hours at a time, Uryuu thinks that maybe his life wasn't always this way. There was a time he used to always think like that and, although it's far less frequent now, every so often he still wonders. The images (or 'delusions' as Ichigo-sama commonly calls them) he sometimes sees are certainly vivid enough to be memories, but even he has to admit that most of them are too far-fetched to be reality.

A great deal of the images Uryuu sees are of himself in a white uniform; pristine and expertly made by his own two hands. It's pure and simplistic in style with a neat blue trim and short matching cape. There is something about the way it looks that just sparks something in him that he can't quite explain. The closest thing he can relate the feeling to is pride but the mere idea of that is completely confusing to him. What pride can be found from making and wearing a uniform? It didn't make any sense. Besides only Aizen-sama, his generals and the arrancar are permitted to wear white anyway.

Other times the images are more like a silent movie than simple pictures, and he watches himself fighting hollows and captain-level shinigami with some sort of spirit bow. Mostly the other him wins these battles either on his own or with the aid of others and these particular visions sometimes even leave a faint tingling sensation in his fingertips that feels oddly like power. It's a laughable concept. Uryuu is pretty sure he has never been a particularly powerful man. Yet he can't help but wonder why he sees these hallucinations while the true memories of his past continue to evade him.

Uryuu's lost count of the number of times Ichigo-sama has told him about his real past. He supposes that he is lucky his master is such a patient man. Most of the generals in Aizen-sama's army aren't very understanding when it comes to their slaves but Ichigo-sama seems to have it in abundance. Uryuu feels like he can talk to his master about almost anything. In fact, he had told Ichigo-sama all about it the moment the visions started and the elder man had laughed at his questions before telling him the images were only 'delusions of his over-active imagination'. Uryuu is usually inclined to agree but he can't help but feel a niggle of doubt every now and then. It's a rare sensation but he can't help but remember that his master had been unusually rough with him that night. Almost like he was warning Uryuu to stay in his place. It is a warning Uryuu is trying his hardest to heed but still the visions and sensations continue to bother him at random.

Perhaps the most disturbing is when he sees the faces of his master's enemies in the guise of friends. Predominately this is Sado Yasatora, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara but every now and then the faces of other shinigami such as Renji Abarai also assault his mind. Even he knows better than to tell Ichigo-sama of these particular images. There is a strong animosity between his master and those people that is evident at even the mere mention of their names. Ichigo-sama hates them. Therefore, despite what he sees, Uryuu must also hate them. Seeing them as possible friends is like signing his own death warrant. He has no doubt that his master loves him, because Ichigo-sama frequently tells him so, but he knows better than to tempt fate.

The sound of footsteps along the corridor outside the room pull Uryuu out of his thoughts and he immediately alters his pose; kneeling up with his back straight and head up rather than his original lazy slouching. The metal of the handcuffs bites into the flesh of his wrists a little more harshly and the cold stone floor grazes his bare knees but he knows it is worth the slight pain to please his master. A key turns in the lock a moment later and Uryuu finds himself smiling. His master's work must finally be done for the day and he can distract himself from these troublesome doubts with his usual obedience. The door swings open and Ichigo-sama, still clad in his white 'general of Hueco Mundo' uniform, strides inside. His master is grinning and Uryuu slowly lets out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"I hope you've been behaving today," Ichigo-sama greets him fondly as he takes in the sight of Uryuu's posture. The door closes itself behind him as he speaks and Uryuu hears a small click that announces it has automatically locked once more.

"Yes Ichigo-sama." The reply is instant and engrained into his very being. He knows better than to lie. Although it would be difficult for him to have attempted to misbehave anyway and they both know this. Uryuu thinks his master must just like having some form of routine.

"Good," the smile on Ichigo-sama's face is so bright it's almost blinding as he walks over and begins unlocking his slave's restraints. "Today has been difficult enough as it is without needing to dish you out some punishment. Aizen's being a total nightmare." Uryuu resists the urge to rub his sore wrists as they are released from the handcuffs and holds his position. He imagines that if his master has had a bad day such an action would have caused him some problems. He is still very aware of the punishment he received for it once before and doesn't want to relive it.

"I am glad to please you Master," Uryuu replies keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as he talks. Two fingers gently slide under his chin and tilt his head up to look at his master and the orange-haired man smiles down at him as he obeys.

"And you do it so well," he says and Uryuu basks in the praise until Ichigo-sama's grin suddenly drops without warning. A moment passes quietly between them before the silence is broken once more by an order. "Undress me." Ah, so his master is in one of _those_ moods. Without a moment of hesitation Uryuu silently obeys, feeling Ichigo-sama's hazel eyes boring into him and following his every move closely as he slowly removes his master's clothes, folding them and placing them carefully on the chair in the corner of the room. The intensity of Ichigo-sama's gaze makes Uryuu shiver slightly.

As soon as the last of the clothes are folded his master practically pounces on him; pushing Uryuu onto his back on the bed with a little more force than necessary and straddling his thighs. Uryuu let out a small noise of surprise as he was pinned before quickly slamming a hand over his mouth in horror. _How dare he even- _One of Ichigo-sama's hands gently pulls it away from his lips and Uryuu timidly looks up into his master's eyes in confusion. He blinks in surprise when he sees his master smiling down at him and there's silence between them for a minute before Ichigo-sama breaks it.

"Don't hide from me Uryuu. I want to hear all those pretty little noises," he murmurs into Uryuu's ear, teeth scrapping against the sensitive flesh and the slave gasps slightly at the sensation.

"Y-yes Ichigo-sama." His master lets out a smug chuckle that makes Uryuu a little tense in anticipation.

"Good boy."A small smile tugs at Uryuu's mouth at the praise but is removed a moment later by Ichigo-sama's lips moving softly against his own as his master's hands trail up the bare skin of his chest. Uryuu automatically kisses back hiding his surprise behind his usual obedience; Ichigo-sama rarely kisses him gently like this and it's almost intoxicating. It makes Uryuu crave in a way he hasn't felt before. His master's hands shift to his arms and push them above his head suddenly, pressing his wrists into the mattress with a bit more force as he pulled away from his slave's lips.

"Tell me what I should do to you Uryuu," he requests suddenly and Uryuu's eyes widen uncertainly. Tell his master what to do? The very idea is absurd.

"I-it's not my p-place to tell you what to do I-Ichigo-sama," he stammers after a second of hesitation. It's the only answer he can think of that makes even the smallest bit of sense. Uryuu is there to serve; not to make orders or requests.

"You're right," his master agrees with a wide grin. "It isn't." One of his hands trails back down Uryuu's chest for a moment before pinching one of his nipples roughly. Uryuu arches his back at little with a moan and lets his eyes close for a moment as Ichigo-sama's words wash over him. "I can do anything I want to you and you'll let me won't you Uryuu?"

"Yes..."

"Shall I tell you a secret Uryuu?" Ichigo-sama asked quietly. "I wanted you like this from the moment we first met. Somehow I knew that this was how it was supposed to be and I was right, wasn't I?" Uryuu opens his eyes at the question in confusion; blue meeting stunning hazel and he lets out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. Even if he doesn't understand the answer is obvious to him when he sees the look on his master's face.

"Of course, Ichigo-sama," he whispers. Lips capture Uryuu's in another kiss instantly but this time it's different; teeth biting harshly at his bottom lip and Ichigo-sama's tongue plundering his mouth with a single minded ferocity that makes Uryuu gasp for breath. A whimper falls from his lips as Ichigo-sama shifts from his original position without breaking their harsh kissing; parting Uryuu's thighs and kneeling between them. A second later one of his master's hands closes around his growing erection and pumps him roughly, lips muffling the desperate moans that the touch causes. Uryuu feels like he's floating and is so lost that he barely notices when two of Ichigo-sama's fingers are thrust into him until his master starts to move them. His hips buck helplessly as they hit his prostate and he pants breathlessly when Ichigo-sama's other hand leaves his erection to push his hips to the mattress. A third finger joins the others and the new stretch burns painfully making Uryuu's eyes water slightly. His master pulls his lips from the slave's with a smirk, eyes raking over Uryuu's vulnerable and pleasure-ridden form.

You're so beautiful like this," he tells Uryuu smugly, crooking his fingers against the boy's prostate mercilessly. Uryuu lets out a choked sound and pushes back into them for more instinctively. "Desperate and ready to be fucked by your master. Tell me Uryuu. Should I give you what you want?"

"Please..." Uryuu begs, knowing that this is what his master wants from him and he _has_ to please Ichigo-sama because only Ichigo-sama can make him feel this way; make him burn and want and need.

"Please what?" Ichigo-sama sounds amused and his eyes are shining with fiery lust that sears through Uryuu as they meet Uryuu's clouded ones. The fingers inside him become more incessant and Uryuu groans painfully.

"Fuck me Master. Use me as you see fit," he pleads, biting his kiss-swollen bottom lip before he continues. "Nothing else matters. Nothing but you." His master's response is instant; a growl coming from his lips and his fingers leaving Uryuu's body before his hands force his slave's legs to part further. Uryuu lets out a slight whimper at the empty feeling the action causes before letting out a pained gasp as Ichigo-sama thrusts into him without warning.

"You're such a little slut," his master hisses into his ear, barely giving him any time to adjust before starting up a punishing rhythm that makes Uryuu gasp for air. His eyes roll back in pleasure and his clutches desperately at his master's back for something - _anything_ - to ground him.

"I-Ichigo-sama..."

"You belong to me," Ichigo-sama whispers into his ear as he pushes deeper into Uryuu's pliant body. There's an odd hint of desperation in his tone like he's trying reassure himself of his ownership as he speaks. It confuses Uryuu enough to make him worry about what could have made his master so insecure even as he continues. "No one else. Nobody but me will ever touch you again because you're mine. My Quincy. Mine alone!" Uryuu lets out a groan of agreement at the pleasure that courses through him as his master moves, wondering what the word Quincy means. "Say it! Say you're mine!"

"Yours," Uryuu gasps out obediently. Of course he belongs to Ichigo-sama. To Uryuu there is no one else but him and there never will be. His master is the only one he needs and his happiness is the only thing Uryuu craves. And yet...that word 'Quincy' sticks into his mind. Something about it is so familiar but he can't quite remember where from. Another rough thrust from his master sends Uryuu's mind hurling back to the present and he is momentarily horrified he was distracted from serving Ichigo-sama for even a second.

"Again. Tell me you belong to me again!" Ichigo-sama demands pulling Uryuu's legs to wrap around his waist so he can push even deeper and take all he wants from his slave's body, The new angle makes Uryuu arch his back helplessly for more, all thoughts of anything but pleasing Ichigo-sama disappearing in an instant.

"Yours. Yours forever," he promises breathlessly and his master lets out a groan of satisfaction, slamming into Uryuu one more time with a yell as he finds completion. The sensation of his master releasing inside of him sends Uryuu over the edge as well and he goes limp in Ichigo-sama's arms, exhausted. Neither of them move for a moment and just lay still, panting breathlessly. Eventually Ichigo-sama spurs their movement; pulling out of Uryuu and rolling them over so Uryuu's head rested on his chest before wrapping his arms around the smaller man possessively. A comfortable silence settles between them and Uryuu knows that he will be sleeping in his master's bed for the rest of the night. Ichigo-sama presses a gentle kiss into his hair and Uryuu frowns a little as he reflects on what has just happened between them; a thought hitting him suddenly and refusing to leave. He thinks about it for a moment before pressing his lips together and trembling slightly.

"I-Ichigo-sama?" he whispers nervously against the warm skin of his master's chest. He knows this is a terrible idea and he shouldn't even have dare to think it let alone ask but somehow he can't stop the question spilling out.

"Hmmm?"

"What's a Quincy?" There's silence between them for a long moment before Ichigo-sama lets out an odd strangled noise that sounds vaguely like a choked sob.

"It's nothing Uryuu. It's just a random word I made up," he murmurs quietly before gently stroking his slave's raven hair. "Now go to sleep." Uryuu only hesitates for the briefest of seconds before he closes his eyes obediently. He is sure that Ichigo-sama would never lie to him over something as trivial as a simple word but he supposes it doesn't really matter if he does anyway. It isn't as if that word is personally significant to Uryuu, is it?

Yet somewhere, in the furthest and darkest corner of his mind, Uryuu Ishida is screaming.


	2. Ichigo

_**A/N: Back by popular demand :) This is my attempt at extending 'Meaning' into a two-shot rather than a one shot piece. It's a lot shorter and slightly different to what I had in mind but my muse seemed to dislike my original idea. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.**_

_**Pairings: Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of consensual sex, master/slave and BDSM.**_

_**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Bleach. As you can see by the lack of yaoi in canon.**_

* * *

When he's lying comfortably in bed like this with Uryuu pliant and spent in his arms, Ichigo likes to reflect on his new life as a general in Aizen's army. It had been a difficult choice for him to betray his friends at first but after everything he had gone through in the Seireitei and seeing the Rukongai district he'd realised the Soul Society was not all it was cracked up to be. It had a broken and fragile leadership, ruled by a King that few had seen. The Gotei 13 were full of deceit but at least Aizen made his goal clear after he had what he wanted. So he had joined Aizen and forsaken his friends with the aim to make things better for the souls of the future-dead. He knows that somewhere along the way he has slowly become someone different from the boy he used to be.

At first he'd felt guilty for his treachery but now there are few things Ichigo feels guilty about any more; after all he's done petty feelings like guilt are dangerous so when he does feel a spark of that damning emotion he usually disregards it. Yet sometimes, no matter what he does, his conscience is impossible to ignore and Ichigo can barely stand it. What spurs his guilt is always the same and it's easily avoidable. He doesn't have to keep Uryuu chained to his bed. He doesn't have to treat the boy he loves as nothing more than a slave. After everything that he's put Uryuu through he doubts the younger boy could cope without him anyway but Ichigo knows he won't stop. He'd rather suffer the guilt than risk even the slightest chance of losing Uryuu. Especially after the cruelty he'd let the boy endure to get him as he is now.

Ichigo had found it surprisingly easy to trick him; a few desperate words during battle about how he'd been so confused by Aizen's lies he hadn't been thinking straight when he'd betrayed his friends and Uryuu had jumped at the chance to try and 'bring him back to the light'. Why Uryuu had actually come on his own to meet him was a mystery to Ichigo. He had always thought the Quincy as incredibly smart and a flawless strategist. Yet that day it was as if Uryuu had forgotten all of that in his naïve haste. He had been easy to capture and, according to Szayelaporro, a joy to break. Ichigo hadn't been too happy with that at the time. Everyone knew what Szayelaporro's subjects usually ended up like when he'd finished with them and Aizen had promised him that Uryuu would be in his care after the necessary measures had been taken. Usually that didn't include testing from the Octava espada but Ichigo hadn't had much of a choice; Aizen had insisted that, as the last of the Quincy, Uryuu had to go through the lab before Ichigo could have him. Despite his past fussing though, Ichigo has to admit that he is mostly pleased with the end result of Szayelaporro's fun. At least he doesn't have to worry about Uryuu bitching at him all the time (or at all for that matter).

When he'd gone to pick up his prize, when the Octava espada had finished, he hadn't been expecting what had greeted him; Uryuu knelt quite and demure at Szayelaporro's feet with a small smile on his face. He'd been wary at first but when Uryuu looked up at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes he'd been ecstatic. Things had fallen into place easily after that. Uryuu, brainwashed as he was, seemed to be willing to do anything for 'his Ichigo-sama' and even though he tried to resist the temptation Ichigo had eventually succumbed to the desires he had always had for the once proud Quincy. It was then that the guilt had began to surface more often and although he always tried to brush it off sometimes it got the better of him.

Uryuu stirs in his arms and the movement snaps Ichigo out of his thoughts in surprise. Uryuu usually falls asleep pretty much straight after sex, particularly when Ichigo is rougher and more possessive than the slave is expecting. He glances down at the boy held close to his chest with a slight frown. Uryuu's dark hair is a mess and his pale skin bruised from where Ichigo had held him down with a bit more force than necessary. He looks thoroughly debauched and yet...

"I-Ichigo-sama?" The use of his name is barely a whisper but Ichigo hears it anyway. His frown deepens in concern at Uryuu's weak stutter. It's a frequent occurrence recently, almost as if Uryuu is too frightened to speak to him. Ichigo pauses for half a second before gently running a hand through the younger boy's raven locks to soothe him.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo prompts quietly, patiently waiting for an answer. He isn't too sure what to expect really. It's not like Uryuu could have done anything – he'd been chained to Ichigo's bed all day. Maybe he was being plagued by the 'delusional' memories of his old life before he'd been captured again.

"What's a Quincy?" The question throws Ichigo off guard for a moment and his mind automatically begins to race in concern because Szayelaporro had insisted that if there was _one thing_ Uryuu would never remember it was that one word. So how the hell does- Wait, he silently scolds himself, maybe Uryuu doesn't remember it at all. Going over his memory of the past hour Ichigo's eyes widen when he realises where Uryuu got the word from.

_Tight heat surrounded the hot flesh of his erection as he drove deeper into the willing body beneath him. Vicious and animalistic in his possessiveness as he snarled into his slave's ear._

"_You belong to me. No one else. Nobody but me will ever touch you again because you're mine. My Quincy. Mine alone!" A desperate moan of agreement from the boy under him spurring him on even more. "Say it! Say you're mine!" Hands tightened on pale flesh as he waited for his answer. The breathless gasp of a reply only making even more rough._

"_Yours..."_

The guilt hits him like a train and he lets out a strangled sound, holding back a sob as regret floods through him ruthlessly. The memories of Uryuu's original pleading when he'd been caught echoing in his ears. ("No! Let me go you brutes! Kurosaki tell them to get their filthy hands off of me! Kurosaki? Please tell me you didn't- You liar! You dirty little- Kurosaki! Kurosaki _please_! I'm begging you! Ichigo! ICHIGO!") He lets out a shaky breath and struggles to push away the sick feeling settling in his stomach at the thought.

"It's nothing Uryuu. It's just a random word I made up," he lies, hiding his emotions behind a more neutral tone as he strokes the boy's raven hair again. This time more to comfort himself than Uryuu. "Now go to sleep," he orders, only just managing to stop his voice cracking at the last word as Uryuu complies just like the well trained pet he has become.

And later, when he's sure Uryuu's completely lost to sleep and he's lying wide awake beside him, Ichigo feels bitter tears well up and fall down his cheeks for the first time in years.

"A Quincy...a Quincy is a human with the ability to absorb and manipulate Reishi," he tells the slumbering boy slowly, staring at Uryuu's peaceful face as his tears drop onto the boy's pale skin. "And I- I destroyed the last of them."


End file.
